Elf Quest 12
by darkranma5
Summary: The various inhabitants of Nerima are reborn an the world of two moons. What chaos will result?
1. Chapter 1

Can you do it Saotome? sent Nabiki as she and Ranma crouched above the unsuspecting village.

Dunno. The Umi-senken only hides me from sight. There's little I can do to hide my scent. The wolves will know I was there. Ranma.

Why not call the water to you while they sleep instead of collecting it?

The old one will feel me if I use too much power.

So what! What can any of this desert clan do to you! You have outfought dragons and KILLED a GOD; while this clan has all but forgotten their power. Only this old one is still capable of sending.

You forget the wolf clan. I cannot fight them all and guarantee that none will die, and I will not take another sentient life until left with no other viable option.

"Why not simply ask?" said Kasumi as she walked up behind the coconspirators. "Would that be so difficult?"

Do not speak aloud we may be heard. sent Ranma.

Must I remind you sister of what has happened the other times we **asked **for aid.

"We cannot let ourselves be ruled by the past!" said Kasumi quietly, "I want my child to have friends when she is born, to have a stable life. Not the life of a thief, moving place to place never trusting anyone."

"Very well Kasumi," said Ranma stepping into the light revealing a very attractive elf. Her hair was pulled back into a braid that reached her knees. She wore barely enough clothes to be considered decent. Her eyes were completely covered by a tiger striped bandana.

The next morning Ranma and Kasumi left camp, when they reached the mountainside Ranma raised her power alerting Sava to her presence then waited.

It was not long before Ranma felt the wolves and their riders.

The white haired elf dismounted and spoke "I am Cutter chief of the wolf riders. Who are you?"

"I am Ranma matriarch of the Nerima clan. We wish to trade. We offer knowledge for food, water and shelter."

A one-eyed elf off to the side wielding a bow scoffed "What knowledge could you have worth all that?"

Ranma smirked for a moment then vanished reappearing a second later having slamed him against a boulder her eyes glowing brightly enough to be seen through her bandana. Backing off a bit she let him go and raised her hand drawing enough power to form a ball of energy. "I can teach you to do this." She said with a small amount of menace.

* * *

I wrote this so long ago I forgot about it until I found it while I was cleaning. I have no idea where I was going with it or who could do what or why. I hope that someone who reads this will take and run with it because while I love the idea of an Elfquest/Ranma crossover, I've found I just can't write it. I can come up with one or two interesting scenes. I can come up with various ways ki and elf magic interact, but when I try to write I always end with something that is 80% exposition.

So if you like the idea take it. I hope you have better luck.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked down at the striped bandana in her hand. He was dead. She could still remember Saffron her first. It hadn't felt good, but it had given her ideas.

Saffron was a humanoid phoenix. He could resurrect himself, but he would be a child for long enough for her to get strong enough to kill him faster and more easily if he came after her again. The rivals were human. They couldn't rise from the grave.

She couldn't just kill them though. Mousse wasn't well liked but was still an amazon. The Old Ghoul was honor bound to avenge him. Kuno was insane as was his family but they were rich and somehow influential. Ryoga however was a different story. Ryoga, who hated her most and for the weakest reasons. Ryoga was constantly lost. He could be gone for months and no one would notice. His parents were lost as often as he was and wouldn't notice he was gone. If she killed him it would be months before anyone noticed something might be wrong.

Her thoughts had remained just idle fantasies contemplated occasionally. Then the wedding attempt. She growled slightly at the memory. The wedding ran almost exactly as she expected it would when she found out about it. But that night. That night she had heard sounds from Akane's room. Knowing Akane's tendency to get kidnapped she investigated and found them. Akane had betrayed her and with **Ryoga****. **She had nearly lost it. Her vision has actually gone red for a moment.

It was not heartbreak. Any romantic feelings she had for Akane had dried up long ago. All that was left was duty. She was Akane's fiancée until the engagement was called off. It was her duty to protect Akane and by extension Akane's family and possessions. She had remained faithful despite the ample opportunities to stray because a true fiancé did not cheat on their partner. She put up with Akane's jealousy and the problems caused by her family because that is what someone in her position was meant to do.

It was the lack of respect. She had protected them all despite their treatment of her. You did not treat one who had literally saved your life this way. **It was not done. **All it would have taken was a single conversation. Akane only needed to officially end their engagement and the she wouldn't have cared what happened. It was infuriating. All she wanted from them was the courtesy offered to a stranger. You ended a previous relationship before starting another. That was how it **worked.**

It had taken judicious use of the soul of ice to keep from crushing the life from them the next day.

It wasn't until her next fight that she noticed it. She had been splashed mid fight and her rage had weakened. For some reason the knowledge of Ryoga's weaknesses made her female form feel protective. Her anger was there but it was like Ryoga was a misbehaving child. She was angry but felt like it wasn't worth killing over someone who didn't know better.

Akane however still enraged her, just for different reasons. She could see it now. Akane was **weak. **Akane was the lowest dog but couldn't stand it, couldn't even admit it to herself. Akane thought she was Alpha. This was an affront to her. She had worked her way to the top. She had paid for her spot at the top with blood, sweat, and though she would never admit it tears. She had no real friends and couldn't relate to anyone outside of the small circle of Nerima martial artists.

The knowledge of why Akane was the way she was helped. But she still had to hear them together in the night and it was getting to her. Akane always got this superior smirk on her face when she was sure no one was around. She was always around. She saw them together and it got harder and harder to remember her duty.

Akane grew more violent as time went on. She was hit more often and for less reason. Every time Akane struck her she remembered Saffron and that a dead problem wasn't a problem anymore.

Ryoga was more irrational in his pursuit of her life and was less and less wary of hurting and innocent. A dead problem isn't a problem.

It went on for months. Akane and Ryoga had begun to get careless. She came upon them at school. They were in the locker room only barely trying to hide. It was the last straw. She curled her hands like claws let the rage take her. Her aura sprang up around her black and thick save for the purple in her eyes. It shaped itself into claws around her fingers. She looked at them so lost in each other Ryoga didn't even sense her.

She disemboweled him. It felt wonderful. She looked over at Akane who was still in shock. She wondered if a slower kill would feel better. She gathered up Akane and used a pressure point to paralyze her vocal cords. She cradled Akane in her arms like a lover. "I rule not you," she whispered in Akane's ear, "Nerima is **MINE **not yours." She ran a claw down Akane's back and giggled as she watched the blood run down and pool on the floor. "Your **LIFE **is mine. You do what I tell you, when I tell you, how I tell you." She ripped three claws across Akane's left eye, and licked the blood as it dripped. "This is your only warning. You have broken protocol too often. Do it again and die," she said dropping Akane. She watched the blood pool around Akane and licked it from her hands wondering about the unfamiliar warmth she now felt between her legs.

She left satisfied. The upstart had been dealt with and her mate destroyed. The pack could be properly balanced again. She smiled not even wondering at the strangeness of her word choices.

* * *

Alright once again I'd like to say if you like this story take it and make it your own because it's very unlikly that I'll keep writting it. If I do it will be sporadic at best. I will go someware with all this if I do continue. You'll find out why their in the world of two moons, why their elves, and who got Kasumi pregnant. If I continue anyway.


End file.
